Mawar untuk Hinata
by Kenzeira
Summary: Bagi Naruto, Hinata seperti malaikat yang menepis segala pedih dan rasa sepi. Special for event #NHTD6-2015 #10 #38


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _._

 _Berlembar-lembar tangis kau tumpahkan sudah_

 _Mereka jatuh ke tepian pantai pada senja itu_

 _Bergabung bersama sejuta pilu_

 _Tapi kau masih menggenggam asa, meski yang tersisa hanya luka_

[Mengikis Kepedihan, 230214]

 _._

* * *

"Dia sudah pergi. Dia meninggalkanku. Dia pergi … Minato-kun sudah pergi. Sekarang aku sendirian."

Naruto ingin berkata masih ada ia yang bisa menemani ibunya. Tapi suaranya keluar di keheningan hingga tak ada satu patah kata pun yang terdengar. Kushina menangis terisak di dapur, dengan tiga botol bir hampir kosong. Naruto memeluk ibunya. Ia ingin menangis, namun ia terlalu sedih sampai tak ada air mata yang bisa tumpah.

"Aku sendirian, Naruto. Sekarang aku sendirian."

Kushina tak henti mengulang kalimat itu. Air matanya mengalir banyak. Sampai suatu ketika, tiba-tiba Kushina beranjak, melepas pelukan Naruto dan pergi ke kamar, mengepak pakaian. Naruto berusaha menahan tangan ibunya namun sia-sia, tangannya terlalu kecil. Maka ia menangis keras, keras sekali. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk tidak membiarkan Kushina pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku harus mencarinya. Aku harus mencarinya…!"

Kushina pergi. Almari pakaian nyaris kosong. Naruto berusaha mengejar namun, sekali lagi, sia-sia, sebab kedua kakinya terlalu kecil. Naruto berteriak. Suaranya mematul dari satu dinding ke dinding lain hingga suara itu kembali lagi padanya. Kushina hilang dari pandangan. Naruto menatap nanar. Kakinya bergetar lalu ambruk.

Kini kalimat pedih melolong dalam hatinya: Aku sendirian. Sekarang aku sendirian.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ringkasan** : Bagi Naruto, Hinata seperti malaikat yang menepis segala pedih dan rasa sepi. Tapi rupanya riwayat kesendirian belum tuntas juga.

 **Warning** : Fast-pace, silence&child!Naruto, twisted, OOC. Alternative Universe.

 **Prompts** : # **10** —the pain of being alone and # **38** —abusive

 **Special backsound** : Gone If I Close My Eyes by Anni B Sweet

* * *

Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day 6

* * *

 **MAWAR UNTUK HINATA**

 **Story © Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto akan terbangun pagi-pagi sekali ketika matahari bahkan belum tampak. Ia selalu terbangun karena bunyi perutnya yang berisik. Kelaparan jam tiga bukan hal bagus. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Ia lapar dan ia kedinginan. Naruto menangis dalam diam. Ia hanya anak-anak. Anak-anak sepatutnya mendapat perlindungan dan tempat yang layak. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah sebaliknya.

Ia mengandalkan makanan dari tetangga. Sepotong roti di siang hari, atau kalau sedang beruntung, ia diberi daging lezat. Sayangnya itu jarang sekali terjadi. Kadang ia bahkan bisa tak makan seharian. Tapi ia sudah tak perlu khawatir mengenai makanan.

Naruto terbangun, memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah tempat ia menanti ibunya kembali. Naruto pergi menyusuri jalanan sepi. Kota seperti tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada satu-dua motor yang kadang melintas. Ia mengusap-ngusap kedua telapak tangan, merasa dingin. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia terus berjalan. Kadangkala sepasang mata safirnya memandang langit. Bintang masih banyak bertebaran dan bulan juga bersinar terang. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ibu atau ayahnya kini sedang melihat langit yang sama, apakah ibunya sudah bertemu ayahnya, apakah wanita itu akan kembali ke rumah dalam waktu dekat ini.

Naruto selalu memikirkan hal itu berulang-ulang, membangun harapan agar ia punya alasan mengapa ia memilih menetap di rumah kumuh itu daripada tinggal bersama malaikat yang selama ini merawatnya. Seorang perempuan cantik dan baik hati, seumpama malaikat.

Ia telah sampai di depan toko roti. Naruto memutuskan duduk di depan pintu toko, menunggu Hyuuga's Bakery buka. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Suara protes perut semakin sering terdengar. Naruto memeluk perutnya sendiri. Perih. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap rasa perih itu lenyap dibawa tidur.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara kunci, bergemericing. Naruto bangkit. Ia berdiri, memandang polos seorang perempuan cantik yang membuka pintu toko roti dari dalam.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah lama menunggu di sini?" Hyuuga Hinata, nama perempuan itu. Cantik dan baik hati, seperti malaikat. Hinata mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Naruto tidak ingin membuat perempuan itu merasa bersalah, jadi ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba perutnya bersuara lagi, membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Hinata tersenyum lalu menarik tangan kurus Naruto ke dalam.

"Pagi ini aku bereksperimen memasukkan sayur-sayuran ke dalam roti. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, kau bersedia menjadi orang pertama yang menyicipinya?"

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat. Hinata tersenyum lagi kemudian membawa ia ke dapur. Wangi khas roti menguar, membuat sepasang matanya berbinar-binar. Hinata menyerahkan satu buah roti bulat sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa, bermotif seperti melon, memiliki urat-urat berwarna hijau.

Hinata memandang, memintanya menikmati roti itu. Naruto dengan semangat menikmatinya. Matanya semakin berbinar-binar. Rasanya sedikit aneh tapi tetap enak. Semua roti yang dibuat tangan Hinata selalu enak. Perempuan itu menghela napas lega.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menjual roti itu besok," katanya ceria. Hinata segera membereskan alat-alat pembuat rotinya, membersihkan tepung yang sedikit tumpah ke meja dan mulai menata roti-roti hangat ke dalam etalase maupun rak yang berjejer.

Naruto mengambil air dingin dari kulkas, meneguknya tiga kali. Ia hendak membantu Hinata menata roti-roti kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Sepertinya Himawari sudah bangun. Naruto-kun, bisakah kau menemaninya?"

Naruto mengangguk dan segera berlari kecil ke dalam rumah yang merangkap sebagai toko roti itu. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga, satu per satu. Suara tangisan Himawari semakin dekat. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan bayi itu tengah menelungkup di dalam keranjang bayi.

Naruto menekan-nekan pipi gembul Himawari guna meredakan tangisannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia memutuskan untuk membuatkan susu. Himawari tenang sambil menyedot dot susu. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai, menyentuh pipi Naruto lalu tertawa. Himawari berkali-kali tertawa, membuat Hinata di bawah sana penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya dia senang melihat kakaknya kembali," ucap Hinata lembut, tiba-tiba menyusul ke atas. Kedua pipi Naruto bersemu merah. "Naruto-kun, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Aku masih berharap kau mau bergabung tinggal bersama kami di sini. Himawari pasti merasa senang."

Naruto terdiam, memandang Hinata lurus-lurus, tatapan khas anak kecil yang tidak mau makan brokoli. Naruto pikir Hinata akan lelah dan mengabaikannya, tapi perempuan itu memang malaikat. Hinata mengusap-ngusap lembut pipinya. Senyum seolah tak pernah surut dari wajah perempuan itu. Naruto tersenyum, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan dua tangan kecilnya, mengusap-ngusapkan tangan itu ke pipinya lagi.

Akan tetapi, sepasang matanya menangkap memar di bahu Hinata. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah yang membuat memar itu masih lelaki yang sama.

Naruto jadi ingat awal mula ia berada di toko roti ini. Waktu itu bulan Desember, bertepatan dengan perayaan Natal sekitar enam bulan lalu. Ia yang sedang kelaparan berjalan tak tentu arah hingga menemukan Hyuuga's Bakery. Naruto tak berani masuk ke dalam. Ia takut mendapat pengusiran seperti di restoran cepat saji barusan. Maka, ia hanya bisa memperhatikan bangunan itu, lima-enam langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, matanya melihat seorang laki-laki, bertubuh jangkung dan tegap, masuk ke dalam toko itu. Ia juga mendengar rintihan seorang perempuan. Naruto akhirnya mengintip. Ia melihat laki-laki itu menarik rambut pemilik toko—menarik rambut Hinata, seseorang yang kelak menjadi malaikatnya. Hinata meringis tapi lelaki itu semakin bringas, kali ini mengacak-ngacak toko, melemparkan roti-roti ke lantai dan mengambil uang dalam jumlah besar dari laci meja sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Naruto tidak bisa diam saja. Ia memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam, membantu Hinata berdiri dengan kekuatan tangannya yang tak seberapa. Perempuan itu menanyakan namanya. Naruto memandang sedih. Ia ingin memberitahu namanya, tapi ia tak pernah berhasil mengeluarkan suara dengan benar. Hinata tampaknya mengerti. Perempuan itu berjalan terseok-seok, meraih pulpen dan buku.

Naruto merasa senang, akhirnya ia bisa memberitahu namanya untuk kali pertama. Ia menuliskan kanji namanya pada buku itu dengan tulisan khas cakar ayam. Hinata—tak peduli kesakitan dan menderita—melempar senyum dan langsung memanggil nama depannya. Naruto terlalu bahagia sampai ia menangis.

Sampai sekarang, ia tidak habis pikir. Bukankah sebaiknya Hinata meninggalkan lelaki brengsek seperti itu. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa, tapi urung. Sebab, ia jadi teringat Kushina, ibunya, yang meski telah ditinggalkan dan disakiti, tetap mengaku cinta dan lebih memilih mencari ayahnya daripada mengurusi anaknya sendiri. Barangkali Hinata juga mencintai lelaki itu, tak peduli sebrengsek apa.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, Naruto tengah berjalan pulang. Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah toko bunga. Kurenai Yuhi, teman ibunya semasa muda dulu. Naruto melangkah mendekat. Perempuan dengan bola mata merah yang indah itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku punya _steak_ untukmu," katanya.

Naruto sudah makan tapi ia ingin menerima _steak_ itu untuk persediaan makanan kalau-kalau ia kelaparan. Maka, ia menggeleng semangat. Kurenai masuk ke dalam rumah, memintanya menunggu. Naruto melihat-lihat bunga yang berjejeran indah. Ia tertarik pada kumpulan bunga berwarna merah. Merah yang merah, serupa warna mata pemilik tokonya.

"Kau menyukai mawar ini?"

Naruto mengangguk. Kurenai sudah kembali membawa kantung plastik berisi _steak_. Ia menerimanya. Ia baru saja hendak pergi sebelum Kurenai memanggilnya kembali.

"Ini, setangkai mawar merah untukmu. Kau boleh menyimpannya atau memberikannya pada seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu."

Sepasang matanya berbinar senang. Ia menerima bunga yang indah itu. Naruto ingin memberikan mawar itu pada Hinata, pada malaikatnya. Ia pergi dari toko bunga dengan perasaan senang. Naruto berniat memberikan bunga tersebut besok pagi. Hinata pasti senang menerimanya. Ia akan semakin disayangi.

Naruto berjalan tanpa memandang ke depan, ia terlalu fokus memandangi mawarnya hingga tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh, ia juga ikut terjatuh.

"Kau! Dasar bisu! Kau tidak punya mata, ya?!"

Anak yang tak sengaja ditabraknya itu empat-lima tahun di atasnya. Naruto berusaha berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celana dan memandang meminta maaf. Ia membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi anak tersebut menahan tangannya. Ketika menoleh, sebuah tinju mengenai wajah. Naruto terjatuh sambil memegangi pipi, meringis.

"Teman-teman, si bisu ini sudah berbuat tidak sopan padaku!"

Naruto tak menyangka anak tersebut memanggil teman-temannya. Mereka sebaya. Mereka menendang-nendangnya sambil tertawa. Ia merasa perutnya sakit sekali. Naruto berusaha menutupi kepala dengan kedua tangan. Ia melihat mawar merah itu tergeletak, terinjak-injak. _Steak_ -nya juga jadi korban. Naruto berusaha meminta tolong tapi suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak jelas.

Tawa mereka semakin kencang.

"Dasar bisu! Kau seharusnya malu dilahirkan ke dunia ini!"

"Tidak ada orang yang mau berteman dengan anak tak bisa bicara sepertimu!"

"Kau menyedihkan!"

Naruto menangis. Ia tak pernah meminta dilahirkan menjadi bisu. Ia juga ingin seperti anak-anak lain yang bisa bicara. Ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana berbicara dengan Hinata, bagaimana suara itu dapat ia gunakan untuk mencegah ibunya pergi dari rumah. Ia menangis karena ia bisu.

Seorang kakek tua memarahi perbuatan anak-anak nakal itu. Mereka lari tunggang-langgang. Ia dibantu berdiri oleh kakek tersebut. Isakannya belum berhenti. Naruto memandang sedih mawar yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Ia meraihnya, tangkainya patah dan sebagian besar kelopaknya jatuh berguguran. Si kakek merasa prihatin. Si kakek lalu menepuk-nepuk pakaian Naruto yang kotor, mengambil kantung plastik yang sudah terinjak-injak itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini sudah tak bisa dimakan lagi," ucap si kakek. "Pulanglah dulu ke rumahku, akan kuberikan makanan baru. Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis."

Tangisannya belum berhenti.

"Aku akan memberimu uang untuk membeli mawar lagi. Jadi, berhentilah menangis."

Naruto mengikuti langkah si kakek dari belakang. Mawar yang tangkainya patah itu masih ia genggam.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto menunggu di depan toko bunga pagi-pagi sekali. Ia hendak membeli mawar yang baru. Kurenai membuka tokonya pukul enam pagi, katanya cahaya matahari di pagi hari bagus untuk kesegaran bunga-bunga.

Naruto menyodorkan uang pada Kurenai. Ia tidak tahu apakah uang itu cukup untuk membeli mawar. Perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang tersebut memandang bingung. Untunglah, Naruto membawa serta bunga mawar kemarin. Ia menunjukan bunga yang rusak itu pada Kurenai sehingga perempuan tersebut paham.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin bunga yang baru?"

Ia mengangguk bersemangat. Kurenai tidak mengambil uang itu tapi tetap memberi mawar padanya, kali ini tiga tangkai sekaligus. Naruto memandang tak mengerti. Kurenai tersenyum lembut.

"Ambil saja uangnya, untuk membeli makanan atau apapun yang kauinginkan," katanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Luar biasa senang. Ia membungkuk sopan, ungkapan terima kasih yang tak bisa ia ucapkan. Naruto lalu berlari di sepanjang jalan, membayangkan wajah bahagia Hinata saat ia memberikan bunga itu. Ia menunggu dengan setia di depan Hyuuga's Bakery yang belum buka. Napasnya terengah-engah tapi ia tak henti tersenyum.

Toko roti buka pukul delapan pagi. Naruto menunggu di depan pintu toko seperti biasa. Ia diperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Naruto tidak peduli, ia terus memandangi tiga tangkai bunga mawar itu. Begitu merah dan indah. Ia membauinya hingga semerbak mawar memenuhi rongga hidung. Pipinya merona bahagia.

Waktu terus berlalu. Angka delapan sudah lewat tanpa terasa. Naruto menunggu lama sekali. Ia mulai gelisah. Biasanya toko sudah buka sebelum minimarket di depannya buka. Sekarang, minimarket itu sudah buka. Berarti sudah pukul sembilan. Di saat ia gelisah itulah, pintu toko roti dibuka. Naruto segera berdiri, dadanya berdebar-debar.

Hinata keluar. Ada noda tepung di kedua pipinya. Naruto memasang senyum lebar seraya menyodorkan tiga tangkai mawar itu pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, ini untukku?"

Naruto mengangguk. Hinata tersenyum senang, kedua pipinya merona. Perempuan itu menerima bunga tersebut dengan suka cita. Naruto bahagia sekali melihatnya. Hinata membawa ia masuk sambil tak henti mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanya. Ia semakin disayang.

"Hari ini aku gagal membuat roti, terlalu keras. Jadi aku harus mengulangnya dari awal untuk bisa menghasilkan roti yang lembut. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," katanya. Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng.

Hinata meraih kue _tart_ ukuran sedang rasa coklat, lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Aku senang sekali kau memberi bunga yang cantik ini. Rasanya kue _tart_ ini pun tak bisa menandingi apa yang sudah kau beri padaku, Naruto-kun."

Ia menggeleng-geleng lagi. Ia memberi isyarat lewat tangan dengan cara menunjuk kue itu, memberi tanda suka dengan jempolnya lalu menunjuk ke arah wajahnya sendiri yang tersenyum senang. Naruto ingin berkata bahwa ia juga senang sekali dengan apa yang diberi Hinata. Perempuan itu tersenyum hangat, tatapan matanya meneduhkan. Seperti malaikat.

Hinata meraih botol air mineral, lalu memasukkan tiga tangkai mawar itu ke sana. perempuan tersebut menyimpannya di meja kasir. Naruto sibuk menikmati kue _tart_. Sesekali iris safirnya memandang Hinata. Ia tersenyum. Sadar, tanpa perlu bicara pun, Hinata selalu memahaminya. Sekarang, ia tersenyum karena ia merasa baik-baik saja walau ia bisu.

 **.**

 **.**

Manusia tak pernah tahu kapan badai datang menerjang kehidupan mereka, meluluh-lantakkan kebahagiaan dan hanya menyisakan kepedihan.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa, Naruto datang ke toko roti, menunggu Hinata membuka pintu. Mereka masuk ke dalam, Naruto menikmati roti paginya, Hinata menata roti-roti baru. Tiga tangkai mawar merah masih segar, meski tidak sesegar kemarin. Naruto menjaga Himawari, mengajak bergurau, bayi manis itu akan tertawa. Ia membuatkan susu dan membiarkan Himawari kembali lelap hingga terjaga di siang hari.

Mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa.

Naruto tanpa sadar lelap di samping Himawari. Ia terbangun tatkala mendengar suara gaduh di bawah, di tempat Hinata menjaga toko roti. Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia memandang Himawari yang masih lelap. Naruto memutuskan turun ke bawah, memastikan keadaan.

Seingatnya, selama ini lelaki itu sudah lama tidak kembali. Lelaki yang suka memukul malaikatnya itu. Naruto mengintip dari balik tembok. Hinata baik-baik saja. Tapi tampaknya perempuan itu sedang menangis. Si lelaki melempar botol berisi tiga tangkai mawar ke arah rak-rak tempat roti. Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Tidak terima Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia hendak keluar dari persembunyian sampai sebuah suara mampu menahan langkahnya.

"Katakan, siapa yang memberi mawar itu padamu, hah?! Akan kubunuh dia!"

Kedua tangan Naruto bergetar. Apa salahnya memberi bunga pada Hinata? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu ingin membunuhnya. Naruto tercekat melihat lelaki itu menarik rambut Hinata.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?! Laki-laki mana yang berani mendekatimu?! Jawab aku, sialan!"

Hinata terisak. Perempuan itu tanpa sengaja melihatnya yang sedang mengintip. Mata Naruto mulai berair tatkala menerima isyarat dari Hinata untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak mau pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Ia berharap siapapun, demi Tuhan siapapun, entah pembeli atau orang yang tak sengaja melihat pertengkaran mereka, menolong Hinata dan menjauhkan lelaki itu dari malaikatnya.

Sekarang Hinata tersungkur.

"Jawab aku, Hinata!"

Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Ia berteriak, mencoba mendorong si lelaki brengsek dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Untuk kali ini, ia berharap pada Tuhan, sangat berharap diberi keajaiban untuk bicara dan memberitahu lelaki itu bahwa dialah yang memberikan bunga mawar pada Hinata. Ia tak apa meski harus dipukuli atau ditendang seperti kemarin, asalkan Hinata baik-baik saja.

Lelaki tersebut dapat dengan mudah mendorong tubuh Naruto. Ia tersungkur mengenai etalase kaca hingga pecah. Hinata berteriak. Naruto merasa dunia tiba-tiba hening. Tidak adakah orang yang sudi menolong mereka? Ia melihat malaikatnya menangis terisak. Naruto ingin menghapus air mata itu. Ia ingin melindungi Hinata.

Dapat ia dengar kalimat kotor yang keluar dari mulut si lelaki. Telinganya berdengung hebat. Sepasang matanya membelalak. Naruto ingin berlari ke arah Hinata. Tapi tangan dan kakinya sulit bergerak, terlalu sakit. Sekarang ia tak mampu mendengar apapun selain suara teriakannya sendiri yang menggema.

Lelaki brengsek itu meraih kursi dengan kedua tangan lalu melemparkannya ke arah Hinata. Keras dan berkali-kali.

Naruto mengira waktu berhenti beberapa detik. Segalanya berubah hening. Tak ada suara, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Semuanya terasa lambat dan menyakitkan. Ia mengira kehidupan sudah berakhir. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Berdebar keras, tidak beraturan, tidak berirama. Disusul dengan suara napas berat si lelaki. Lelaki itu memandang Hinata nanar sebelum beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan mereka dalam kebisuan.

Hinata …

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menangis.

Hinata …

Ia memanggil-manggil Hinata dari dalam hati. Ia memanggilnya, pelan dan lembut. Tapi perempuan itu diam tak bergerak dengan sepasang mata terpejam rapat. Sesuatu yang gelap memenuhi hatinya.

Ibu…! Bangun dan tersenyumlah lagi! Katakan kau baik-baik saja!

Ini semua karena ia bisu. Naruto tak pernah meminta dilahirkan sebagai anak yang bisu. Ia ingin bicara seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Ia ingin suaranya bisa mencegah Kushina pergi dari rumah, atau memberitahu lelaki itu bahwa dialah yang memberi Hinata bunga. Naruto tidak akan diejek, ia bisa mengungkapkan apa yang tidak dan ia mau.

Naruto tak pernah ingin dilahirkan bisu sehingga ia bisa mencegah lelaki brengsek itu menghabisi nyawa malaikatnya.

Semua orang perlahan pergi dari hidupnya. Ayahnya, Ibunya, dan juga Hinata. Semua itu terjadi karena ia bisu. Mereka pergi meninggalkannya karena ia bisu. Ini semua karena ia bisu. Air mata tumpah banyak. Naruto menangis karena ia tidak baik-baik saja dengan kebisuannya.

Kini kalimat pedih itu kembali melolong dalam hatinya: Aku sendirian. Sekarang aku sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Tolong jangan bilang saya jahat, tolong :') Saya nggak tega misahin mereka kalau mereka pacaran gitu—apalagi kawin, jadi saya bikin hubungan mereka seperti ini dengan menjadikan Naru anak kecil yang polos. Tapi kok di fic ini saya ngerasa lebih tega ya :')

Dan tolong jangan tanya siapa suaminya Hinata, saya nggak tega bikin salah satu karakter MK jadi sejahat itu :') jadi anggap saja dia anonim /Lha terus kenapa elu tega bikin Hinata menderita dan bikin MinaKushi jadi orangtua tidak bertanggungjawab?!/

Ampuuun…! Saya ini orang yang nggak tega tapi tegaan(?) :'D

Terakhir, **Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day** yang ke **6**!—walau jauh dari kata hepi. Teehee.

 **Review? :3**

 **Kamis Wage, 9 Juli 2015—1:59am**


End file.
